


Humano, demasiado humano (La importancia de llamarse Black)

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Introspection, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Ser un Black es una cruce. Algunos la llevan, otros la sufren.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Humano, demasiado humano (La importancia de llamarse Black)

**Humano, demasiado humano (La importancia de llamarse Black)**

_ A fuerza de ser viento  _

__

No había nada que esas paredes le ahorraran. Ni un recuerdo, ni un insulto. No le ahorraban las noches insomnes, pasadas a la búsqueda de una ruta de escape como si fuera en una prisión de cristal, terrible, de donde podía ver un inalcanzable exterior. Y no le ahorraban los gritos, continuos.

Observaba las fotos colgadas a las paredes como si pudieran funcionar de puente con su mundo. Observaba la sonrisa viva de James, los ojos profundos de Remus y la mirada un poco vacía de Peter, y se decía que esas caras eran su casa, no el lugar donde estaba en ese momento, donde nadie nunca dejaba de herirle el orgullo, el alma.

Llevaba años ya mintiendo. Mentía a sí mismo, mentía a sus amigos, al fingir de haber encontrado una despreocupación que en realidad no tenía, que le llevara lejos de las palabras siseadas en su dirección cada vez que cruzaba el umbral.

_Traidor. Indigno. Defensor de muggles._

Le había oído decir a su madre tantas veces ‘tú no eres mi hijo’ que le habría gustado que esa frase tan simple se fuera realidad, y pues encontrarse un día en una casa diferente, con una familia que pudiera definirse como tal.

Sin embargo, no pasaba nunca, y cada mañana al abrir los ojos después de pocas horas de sueño, se encontraba todavía en esa cama elegante, todavía en esa casa de tonos oscuros, una casa que supuraba odio y arrogancia.

Soñaba todo lo que estaba normal soñar por un chico de apenas diez y seis años.

Soñaba de tener el mundo a sus pies, de realizar sus deseos con un chasquido de dedos, de viajar, conocer tierras que sólo había oído mencionar…

El único deseo raro, la cosa que nadie debería haber estado en condición de desear, era la libertad.

La libertad que durante los años había visto borrarse, que muchas veces le había estado negado.

La libertad de ser Sirius y nada más, de desatarse de su apellido y vivir todos días sin sentir encima el peso de expectativas ajenas, sin estar culpado de ser _equivocado_ de las mismas personas que le habían dado a la luz.

Ya no había nada de esperar, sino que esa tortura que sofría cotidianamente cesara pronto. Le habría gustado ser ciego, sordo y muto, de manera de no poder volver a ver la decepción y el desprecio en las caras de sus familiares, para no poder volver a escuchar sus palabras de reproche, para no poder responder, siempre atrayendo contra de sí más y más rencor.

Era un montaraz en tierra extranjera, un Grifo en un nido de Serpientes.

Se levantó despacio y abrió la ventana. Un viento helado de diciembre le golpeó la cara, casi haciendo daño a su pasaje, pero resfriando en Sirius esa ansiedad de escaparse, que tenía como un peso en el corazón. Al viento volaron las palabras de sus padres, ahora murmuradas, pero todavía iguales. El viento se llevó los perjuicios, llevó un poco de la oscuridad que le envolvía. Se hirió la mano contra el ángulo de la ventana y sonrió, porque el viento se llevó también un poco de esa sangre pura, que le daba asco.

Por un momento tuvo el deseo de arrancarse la piel, para desnudarse de su ser y quedarse sólo esencia. Luego volvió a sentarse, y rio de sí y de la locura que le tomaba cuando estaba atado por caderas invisibles a esa casa.

Se tiró en la cama, al sentirse de repente cansado, y esperó de dormir, de poder finalmente dejar espacio a los sueños, que como hielo en una herida podían aliviar todo el dolor.

Soñó de perderse en ese viento, de dejarse acunar entre sus soplos hasta llegar adonde no existía nadie que hubiera oído mencionar la ‘Noble Casa de los Black’.

Soñó de poder realmente ser la persona que siempre mostraba a todo el mundo, el chico sonriente y descarado, casi un poco superficial.

Soñó, porque en ese momento era la única cosa que le hiciera sentir _vivo_ , que le hiciera sentir a salvo.

Al final, desde siempre los hombres se refugian en los sueños, y en ellos encuentran la quietud que en la realidad está negada, casi devastada.

Una sonrisa le cruzó la cara, y ahogó en ese mar de esperanza.

_ Quizás confundí el placer con el amor _

__

Tirada en la cama fría, estudiaba su imagen en el espejo.

Era hermosa. Era sensual. Era todo lo que un hombre pudiera desear.

Sin embargo, ese cuerpo que parecía tallado en el mármol, esa cara que parecía el lado oculto de la Luna, no escondían nada en su interior. Había un vacío ardiente dentro de ella, un vacío que hasta unos años atrás había creído insalvable.

Hasta que había sido entrampada por las sombras. Hasta que sus ojos, fríos como siempre, habían encontrado un hielo bien superior.

El nombre de su Señor vagaba sin trabas por su mente, atormentándole, al suscitar en ella emociones que creía acalladas por la eternidad.

Cuando estaba sola en la cama, como en ese momento, cerraba los ojos y podía casi _sentir_ los dedos delgados de Voldemort que le rozaban, amo de su piel, amo de sus labios, amo de todo lo que él quería. 

Y amo también de lo que no quería. Amo de su corazón.

Se había preguntado a menudo la razón de esas sensaciones, y había llegado a una conclusión apabullante.

Ella le amaba.

Y no como un esclavo ama a su amo... le amaba de una manera aniquilante, como la Tierra ama la luz del Sol.

Y él se le había tomado, como si fuera un objeto, pero el mejor objeto que poseyera.

Él también le amaba, y Bella estaba bien consciente de eso. Le amaba con violencia y le amaba con el cuerpo, no con el corazón.

Había noches cuando la bruja le _odiaba_. Cuando le habría gustado darle una bofetada, sólo para que sintiera por una vez en la vida la quemazón de la dignidad herida, como él hacía con ella cada noche. Siempre se llevaba una parte de ella, y Bellatrix sabía qué dentro de poco iba a quemar hasta los cimientos, que iba a volverse en recuerdo, y nada más.

Apretó las manos en las sábanas. No debería haber permitido que pasara algo así. Ella había nacido para comandar, no para ser sumisa. Sin embargo, noche tras noche seguía llevando el yugo de sus sentimientos, una constricción de que se habría bien liberado, si su mente le hubiera permitido de suportar la lejanía del Señor Tenebroso.

Todavía esperaba de entrever un brillo en sus ojos, algo que le diera indicios, que le dijera que todavía había espacio por percepciones humanas, que su sangre hervía como la de Bella. Pero estaba consciente del hecho que se trataba de una ilusión, y que la presencia de Voldemort a su lado, encima de ella, era precaria, evanescente, impalpable. Cada vez que ella intentaba ir más allá, él desaparecía.

Voldemort no era un hombre. Voldemort sólo era una sombra.

 _Su_ sombra.

Se proyectaba en su cuerpo, en la luz de candelas débiles, que hacían borrosos los contornos de sus momentos de pura pasión. Y le anulaba, como si frente a él Bellatrix sólo fuera ceniza, sólo instinto.

Sabía qué él podría haber puesto fin a ese idilio aciago y atroz en cada momento. Pero seguía teniéndole consigo, respetándole como mano derecha y despreciándole como mujer.

 _Cuerpo y poder._ Esto lo que podía ofrecer Bellatrix Lestrange.

No podía resistir a la tentación de ser definitivamente e indisolublemente suya. Se ataba a sus sueños, que al pasar de las noches parecían más y más pesadillas. Se veía esclava y luego reina, pétalo y luego rosa, amante y luego esposa. Una esposa maldita, esposa de las tinieblas, pero una esposa que iba a tener lo que siempre había deseado.

Que sus labios tuvieran por una vez un sabor diferente que lo de la excitación.

Sin embargo, ellas sólo eran imágenes, criatura de una mente turbulenta e innegablemente violada por un hombre, que no era humano.

Perdida en los sueños. Porque los hombres y las mujeres se refugiaban en los sueños, seguros de poder encontrar allí destellos de realidad.

Pero su realidad estaba muy amarga para poder vivir en el mundo onírico. Y de repente, dejó de soñar, encerrada en un callejón sin salida, sin ruta de escape.

_ Nada nace de los diamantes _

Tener todo era lo que todo el mundo habría deseado. Tener todo, excepto la libertad, el poseso de sí, era lo que Narcissa aborrecía más que todo.

Había nacido en una familia que le había decepcionado. Todo el mundo le miraba, le decía que era hermosa, que existía para alcanzar la perfección, para honrar el nombre de los Black.

Mentiras. No lo pensaban, no era verdad. Había nacido para ser una pequeña Bellatrix, para conocer la crueldad muy pronto y aprender a apreciarla. Y lo había hecho. Había gozado de las desgracias ajenas, había conocido el cautivador juego de la tortura, y haba seguido el camino que otras personas habían trazado tan cuidadosamente por ella.

Sin embargo, cada noche en la oscuridad de su habitación, Narcissa tenía que pagar el precio de las elecciones que no sabía hacer, de las rebeliones que parecían años luz lejos de ella, y de todo lo que siempre le habían inculcado.

Fue esa culpa que durante los años cumplió su obra, al apagar despacio lo que quedaba de la vitalidad de Narcissa Black.

El lujo y la pompa estaban bajo el signo de su cotidianidad, y ella brillaba entre todos los objetos que consideraba tontamente necesarios. _Toujours pur_ , era el lema de su familia, y _Toujours tout_ la parte de ese lema que estaba omitda, pero que resaltaba a los ojos de quienquiera pisara en la casa de los Black. Llena de bibelots inútiles afuera, y árida adentro, así se había sentido en el momento que, al mirarse en el espejo, había visto una niña vuelta muy temprano en mujer, una niña a quien le habían quitado los juguetes, al substituirlos con la triste verdad de lo que era su destino.

Esposa, madre, partidaria de la perpetración de la sangre pura que estaba a la base de la familia Black desde siglos.

Y ella siempre había hecho lo que le pedían, había amado porque obligada, había aprendido el arte sutil del silencio y de la sumisión, al dominar los pensamientos que le llevaban atrás en el tiempo, a días vacíos que presentaban unas vetas de felicidad.

La felicidad de la inocencia, la que había perdido hace mucho tiempo.

Era todo excepto tonta o superficial, pero algo dentro de ella le empujaba a fingir de serlo, para poder guardar el control de las únicas cosas que le quedaban.

Sus sueños.

Los que la raptaban todas noches en la oscuridad, tirada a lado de un hombre que en principio era un extraño, los sueños manchados de una especie de infantilismo, herencia de una infancia robada.

Eran los únicos momentos en que se sentía real, en que podía realmente creer que su camino pudiera sufrir desviaciones, que pudiera ser ella misma la autora de su historia. Y el despertar, maldito, le llevaba siempre atrás, con los pies en el suelo, a observar un mundo que tomaba rasgos más y más ineluctables, de donde se levantaban cadenas que nunca iban a quebrarse.

Sólo le habría gustado que alguien pudiera entrever el sufrimiento que se escondía detrás de sus ojos, de color indefinido ya.

Pero no tenía esperanzas. Cada mañana Lucius le sonreía, feliz de tener a su lado una buena esposa, no de tener a su lado Narcissa Malfoy. Por esto en el tiempo ella había hecho todo para despersonalizarse, para hacerse sólo ‘una mujer’, y nada más.

Despacio, se había desnudado de todas las características que poseía cuando estaba adolescente, hasta quedar sólo carne desnuda, sólo la envoltura de millones de pensamientos que ni una mente humana nunca iba a coger.

Miraba absorta fuera de la ventana, y podía entrever sólo las solitarias gotas de lluvia que rayaban el vidrio, monótonas y destinadas a desaparecer muy pronto. Luego observó el anillo que pesaba en su anular.

Lucius le había pedido de casarse en mayo, cuando el diamante incrustado en el oro sólido reflejaba sus rayos por todas partes, al hacer aparecer su mundo más mágico de lo que fuera ya. No había sido una propuesta sincera, pero toda esa luz le había regalado a Narcissa unas sensaciones a que no había sabido renunciar.

Ahora, en el gris de su presente, el diamante se había fusionado con las sombras de alrededor, y había perdido todos brillos, como su juventud borrosa.

Cerró brevemente los ojos, acunándose en el chasquido de la lluvia, acunándose en la única luz que sabía encontrar en los momentos de oscuridad. La luz que nacía de su mente, de deseos antiguos, y de sueños siempre iguales. Consciente que es típico de los hombres refugiarse en los sueños, y que ellos eran todo lo que todavía le permitiera de sentirse humana.

_ El cansancio, la dignidad _

Un chico no puede siempre ser consciente de sus elecciones.

Esta era la conclusión a que había tristemente llegado Regulus. Lo había entendido cuanto estaba muy tarde, cuando su piel estaba marcada del puro mal, cuando su vida parecía tener que ser votada a una causa mucho más atroz que la de su familia.

Pero lo había entendido, y eso estaba suficiente para sentirse mejor que los que le rodeaban.

Fuerte con esa consciencia, pasaba los días a observar a los otros. Veía ojos hundidos, cicatrices destinadas a no desaparecer, marca indeleble de culpas probablemente inexistentes.

Él era diferente. Él sabía con quién lidiaba, sabía qué todo lo que pasaba en ese momento sólo era la punta de un iceberg hecho de sangre, de torturas, de represión feroz.

Lo que no sabía en esa época, era el camino que habría sido mejor tomar.

Muchas veces durante las infinitas y atormentadas noches en Grimmauld Place, soñaba lafuga, lejos, donde nadie supiera quien fuera, donde nadie se habría dado cuenta del raro tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo.

Sin embargo, no podía. No podía, porque estaba ya traicionando en su mente las ambiciones que sus padres tenían por él, y no podía permitirse de mancharse también con el pecado de cobardía.

 _O estás conmigo o en contra de mí_.

Esta siempre había sido la política de Voldemort, y él había tomado nota. Sólo había equivocado como tomar partido. Se había dejado hipnotizar por esos ojos oscuros, por la voz suave y sibilante, que habría tenido éxito de convencerle de todo.

Había jugado con fuego, y se había irreparablemente quemado. Sentía de no tener más sangre en las venas, de no estás vivo. De estar viejo ya, incluso teniendo sólo diez y ocho años.

Tenía todo a mano, pero no tenía la posibilidad de extender el brazo. Así se sentía. _Enjaulado_. Y ya sin razones para seguir con su farsa, para desempeñar su papel en esa pequeña comedia de horrores.

Sabía cuál tenía que ser la escena siguiente. Era el miedo escénico que le hacía pasar noche insomnes, al sudar y al temblar como quien se da cuenta que la palabra ‘fin’ está tristemente cerca.

Estaba harto de todo lo que estaba obligado a ver y hacer. Y seguro de ser el único capaz de hacer algo, el único que habría osado una rebelión marcada con el nombre de muerte.

Había entendido mucho de la cercanía con Voldemort, y el un último impulso de dignidad, Regulus decidió que su acto final iba hacerle arrepentir de tanta confianza.

*

Sus últimos momentos reflejaban bien lo que había sido su existencia durante los meses pasados.

Oscuridad. Frio. Sensación de sufocar.

Ahogaba inexorablemente en las manos de la muerte, en las manos de los muertos. Los repulsivos ínferos le estaban sacando de sí mismo, al arrastrarle más y más hondo, hasta un punto de no retorno.

De repente recordó cuando estaba más joven, y hablando con Sirius le había dicho que la única muerte digna de un Black era una muerte gloriosa, una muerte de héroe. Su hermano se había burlado de él, como siempre escéptico al hablar de los grandes ideales de los Black.

En ese momento sentía de tener que darle razón. Y además, estaba seguro que ninguno de sus familiares habría compartido su idea final de héroe.

Un héroe del lado de lo que estaba correcto, un héroe que sacrificaba a sí mismo, que derramaba sangre perfectamente pura por razones que, estaba seguro, habrían considerado innobles.

Sin embargo, lo que importaba era que en ese momento estaba como si esa agua podrida estuviera lentamente lavando las manchas que se habían vuelto parte de su alma, que se estaba decolorando hasta volver al blanco original.

Un héroe. Era todo lo que quería ser. Un héroe silencioso, ignoto, sin gloria.

Pero esto era su último deseo, el último sueño a que se abandonó antes de cerrar los ojos por toda la eternidad.

Los hombres se refugian en los sueños. Él, en un sueño, estaba muriendo.

_ El veneno de estas palabras _

__

Cerró la puerta de su habitación, se acurrucó en una esquina y se puso las manos en las orejas.

No quería oír nada. Nada que le recordara quien fuera realmente, ninguna de las palabras de sus padres y de sus hermanas. Palabras cortantes como hojas, penetrantes como el hielo de la mitad de diciembre.

Negra su alma, como un apellido con que ella no quería tener nada que ver.

Todavía podía oír sus voces en la mente, y creyó de haber vuelto loca. Y sin embargo, habría sido previsible. Imaginaba la reacción de su madre, si hubiera realmente sido así.

_“Al final, nunca fue muy normal la pequeña Dromeda.”_

No, ella no era normal. Ni tenía alguna aspiración a serlo, si normal significaba estar parecida a ellos.

Suspiró, sin tener ni la falta de llorar. Muchas lágrimas inútiles habían estado derramadas ya en su nombre. y ella las escatimaba por un futuro que no se prospectaba bueno.

Sabía de no poder basar su vida sólo en las decisiones que no tenía éxito de tomar, en las posiciones que no quería expresar. Les odiaba todos, pero al mismo tiempo no se podía privar de su presencia, que bien le picaba, y le picaba mucho, porque en ellos veía todo lo que ella nunca iba a ser. Vivir una vida estática, sin agitaciones ni problemas. Podría haber aceptado el aburrimiento, si le hubiera privado de sus tribulaciones. De todas las pasiones inusuales, de todos los pensamientos que vagaban hasta el irracional. De todo su buscar amor en todas caras, en las más improbables, allí donde sabía qué nunca iba a estar.

Todo en ella tenía ya el sabor de la resignación; vivía de un sufrimiento de que era la única arquitecta, nadie lo había creado, porque no había nadie a su alrededor. Sólo caras y nombres, y problemas y pensamientos, que nunca se acercaban ni a arañar la superficie de su alma.

Pero ella era una extraña por todos ellos, y sabía de no tener que esperar nada. Ni un gesto que rozara el afecto, ni una palabra de conforto. Todo lo que le esperaba era veneno, caricias de vitriolo, en la esperanza de poder con el mismo veneno infectar a ella también con el germen de los Black.

Nadie había previsto que Andrómeda pudiera ser más fuerte que todas armas venenosas, más terca de la mente retorcida de una madre que desprecia su hija. Pero estaba muy harta para seguir reaccionando, aunque se diera cuenta que el cansancio le hubiera alcanzado muy temprano.

Y al final, de que le servía la juventud, esa entidad tan efímera, ¿si tampoco podía vivir? No iba a tener nada de contar sino vidas ajenas, que nunca iban a pertenecerle. Se convenció que la existencia de verdad es dada por el momento. Sin embargo, muchos habían pasado sin que nada cambiara. Pues dejó de ser presente, y empezó a esperar en el futuro, antes de comprender que el futuro se actuaba constantemente, mientras los minutos pasaban, y que todo se transformaba en ese presente que ella tanto aborrecía.

Fue entonces que probablemente se dio cuenta de su última posibilidad. Soñar.

Soñar despierta, evadir de una realidad muy amarga, mudar la mente a un lugar donde ella pudiera ser protagonista, y no sólo entidad marginal. Era soñar que de vez en cuando le regalaba unas sonrisas entre las lágrimas, e soñar que un día todo lo que siempre había deseado se pudiera finalmente tocar, que volviera en realidad tangible. Una realidad donde no había dolor, donde no había sangre, desprovista de superestructuras, donde todo se habría fundado en las bases de todos seres humanos, en su conjunto, en lo que tenían adentro, no lo que parecía.

Un mundo donde todos habrían aprendido a opinar, donde las verdades a media ya no iban a existir. Era su personal isla de Utopía, que los locos y los visionarios se obstinaban buscando donde no podía existir. Una isla donde los seres humanos por la primera vez habrían sido realmente humanos.

Andrómeda Black pasó los últimos años de su adolescencia al vivir separadamente del resto de la gente, al sentirse importante porque poseía un lugar adonde evadir, un lugar mucho más feliz que todos los existentes.

Un lugar llamado sueño, algo que todo el mundo poseía, pero que pocos podían manipular a su antojo.

Todos los hombres se refugiaban en los sueños, pero Andrómeda estaba segura que ninguno de ellos iba a tener éxito de penetrar en los suyos, porque nadie podía tener una imaginación tan ferviente de llegar a su isla.

Y lo pensó hasta que encontró a Ted. Y los habitantes de sus sueños, en principio se fueron dos. Y luego se fueron simplemente realidad. 


End file.
